Mystery Of friendship
by pujikyu
Summary: 13 hari. 13 orang, ELF. CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

***Kita semua mempunyai Takdir.**

**Takdir yang bahkan kita tak tahu akan bagaimana. Jangan pernah Menyangkal takdir.**

**Karna takdir akan selalu MENGEJAR KITA***

- **The Destiny will be unified them, forever -**

Pagi yang cerah di kota seoul. Membuat suasana hangat mendominasi Ibukota Korea selatan ini. Seorang namja terbangun dari tidurnya, namja tampan berperawakan tampan dan cool. Kim Kibum, begitulah biasa ia dipanggil. Namja itupun mengibaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan bangkit dari ranjang. Tujuannya adalah Jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar dan mengantarkan udara sejuk bagi kamar bernuansa Silver ini. Kibum menghela nafas berat, Udara hangat disini membuat pikirannya rileks. Sehingga sebuah pemikiran aneh muncul di kepalanya.

"Hidupku membosankan."

Begitulah gurauan Namja cool tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, rutinitasnya hanya berangkat kuliah, Tidur,Bermain komputer, tidur lagi dan begitulah seterusnya hingga Namja tampan ini merasa bosan akan hidupnya. Jangan salahkan dia karna dicap sebagai anak malas, tapi suatu penyakit lah yang membuatnya tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berlebihan. Kedua orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkan Kibum untuk berkecimpung di dunia akting dan basket, Impian Kibum sejak kecil.

"AISH!''

**TOOK! TOOK! TOOK!**

Seorang Maid paruh baya pun masuk setelah terdengar pintu diketuk sebanyak 3 kali. Maid itu membawa Sepucuk surat berwarna putih gading dengan pelengkap Pita sapphire blue.

"Mianhamnida Tuan, ada surat untuk anda."

Kibum Mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Diapun mengambil surat tersebut dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, megisyaratkan sang maid untuk keluar. Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup, Kibum segera membuka surat tersebut dan menemukan bahwa nama teman baiknya, Shim Changmin tertera sebagai pengirim surat tersbut.

**'Hi Brotha! How are you? I really Miss You ^O^**

**Aku sudah mengirimu email, tapi kau tak kunjung membalasnya. Bukannya aku tak mau menelepon mu, tapi aku sedang sangat sibuk. Bahkan aku menulis surat ini saat aku ada kelas. Haha**

**Aku hanya memberitahumu suatu tempat. Kebetulan temanku membuka lagi tempat tersebut, Tempat Yang bagus untukmu mengisi liburan. Aku sudah mencobanya, dan.. It's amazing bro! Aku tidak menyesal pernah datang kesana! Kudengar, Mommy & Daddy mu sedang berada di amerika selama sebulan right? Kurasa Membujuk para maid dengan cara mengancamnya bukan sesuatu yang buruk. ^^**

**Aku tahu kau Jenuh liburan semester hanya diam di rumah saja. Bagaimana? Yeongdong Street, 23.+ Aku hanya menawarkan saja ne? Hehe. See You next time !**

**-Japan, April 2nd 20XX**

Sebuah seringaianpun muncul dari bibir tipis tersebut.

**- Nowon Province, South Korea-**

Seorang namja paruh baya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan sayu. Helaan nafas berat pun sudah beberapa kali terdengar dari Namja bermarga Cho ini. Niat Pemimpin Cho Corporation ini untuk membangunkan anaknya pupus sudah. Bagaimana tidak, Putra nya tersebut tentunya sudah bangun dari hari masih subuh dengan PSP di tangannya. Itulah kebiasaan Putra satu-satunya, Cho kyuhyun sehari-hari. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu Tidak akan bisa lepas dari PSP nya walaupun sehari. Walaupun tanpa PSP, tentu saJa kyuhyun bisa bermain Game di gadget mahal miliknya yang lain. "Kyuhyun-ah."

Namja tampan itupun memandang ke arah sang appa. Dengan PSP hitam kesayangan yang masih dalam genggaman tentunya. "Ne appa?" Jawabnya.

Tuan Cho pun menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna silver terang dengan segel '' berwarna sapphire blue yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Kyuhyun hanya menyipitkan matanya, bingung dengan maksud sang appa. "Kau bisa membantu appa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Tentu kalau aku bisa."

"Partner kerja appa yang baru bergerak dalam sebuah perusahaan Traveling, dan appa diberikan Undangan untuk memantau keadaan disana. Bukankah kau beberapa hari lagi Libur semesteran? Appa harap kau bisa menggantikan appa ke tempat itu karna Appa harus mengurus Proyek yang berada di Chungju, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar. "Aku sepertinya tak bisa appa."

Tuan Cho menghela nafas berat. "Ayolah kyu, lagipula daripada kau diam si rumah terus. Appa hanya menjadikan kau sebagai pemantau saja, tak sulit kan? Kalau kau bisa menjadi pemantau yang baik, appa akan belikan game keluaran terbaru JGI Club. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun Tampak berpikir. Oke, Sepertinya tawaran Tuan Cho tidak buruk juga.

"Baiklah."

**- Taipei, Taiwan-**

Suara Hanphone yang berbunyi cukup keras di ruangan ini membuat seorang namja yang tengah tertidur lelap terpaksa membuka matanya. Matanya yang memerah sekilas melihat jam Angry Bird yang terletak di nakas.

**10.00 a.m**

Oke, sepertinya itu bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk bangun tidur. Namun bagi namja berwajah manly itu waktu tersebut adalah waktu rutin untuk bangun tidurnya.

"Shi Yuan Speaking." sahutnya malas-malasan.

Terdengar dengusan kecil dari sebrang. "Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?" Namja berperawakan Kekar itu memutar bola matanya. "I'm sorry, i am too dreamless when i sleep."

Ucapannya barusan membuat penelepon tersebut kembali mendengus. Kentara sekali jika orang tersebut sedang sedikit emosi. "Yeah! Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jadwalmu untuk 2 minggu ke depan. Kau ada project di Korea Selatan, Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu karna banyak kerjaan disini." ocehnya panjang lebar.

Korea Selatan? Hei, Namja ini juga turunan Korea! Bahkan sewaktu kanak-kanak dia pernah tinggal cukup lama disana. Di rumah Halmonie nya. Nama korea namja ini adalah Choi Siwon. Alasan dia menetap di Taipei adalah untuk menjadi seorang public figure. Dia seorang pemain Drama dan model yang cukup terkenal disana. Kedua orang tuanya menetap di China, mengurus Choi corporation yang sudah terkenal kehebatannya di Asia. Mengunjungi Korea selama 2 minggu? Hmm.. Itu membuat pemuda tampan ini tampak sedikit senang.

"Project apa?"

"Iklan untuk mempromosikan sebuah tempat yang cukup terkenal di sana. Yasudah, aku mau mengurus Job-job mu dulu. Kau berangkat siang nanti sekitar pukul 14.00, kau tenang saja aku sudah mengurus semuanya."

Namja itu mengangguk pelan. "Okay!"

**- Taekwondo National Club, South Korea-**

Walau matahari masih belum sepenuhnya naik, namun semangat para muda-mudi di tempat ini tetap saja membara. Lihatlah, Pagi-pagi begini mereka sudah pemanasan keliling lapangan. Bisa berpuluh-puluh putaran mereka lari seperti itu. Namun Gurauan serta sedikit candaan yang dilontarkan oleh para muda-mudi ini membuat rasa capek mereka seakan tak terasa, menguap begitu saja.

Pelatih Utama mereka memantau dari sisi lapangan. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajah lelaki paruh baya itu ketika melihat keakraban anak-anak didiknya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Ah, dia jadi dia teringat dengan telepon yang baru saja diterimanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Namja berkulit putih bersih itupun segera menghampiri Pria paruh baya tersebut ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ada apa Jung Seonsaengnim tiba-tiba memanggilnya?

"Ne Seonsaengnim!" Seru Sungmin tegas dan membungkuk sekilas ke arah Seonsaengnim nya.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, nak." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. "kabar apa Seonsaeng?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baru saja aku menerima telepon, Ada yang mengundang mu ke acara Grand opening MOJ, semacam tempat wisata sepertinya. Karna akan banyak para warga asing, maka pemilik tempat tersebut berniat menampilkan Bela diri asli korea. Dan sebuah keberuntungan, Club taekwondo kita yang dipilih oleh mereka. Karna kau salah satu murid terbaikku, Aku merekomendasikan mu. Kau bisa mewakili club kita kan Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin Speechless. Menampilkan Keahliannya di depan orang asing? Oh God! Itu salah satu mimpi Sungmin! Sungmin mengangguk antusias "Ne! Aku akan menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik seonsaeng!"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut. "Acaranya dimulai sore nanti, Taemin dan Key akan ikut denganmu Ne?"

**- Beijing Town, China-**

Seorang lelaki berbadan tegap tampak sedang duduk malas diatas kursi yang berada di dapur tersebut. Oke, sebut dia salah satu chef yang malang. Kedai nasi goreng beijing ini masih sangat sepi, padahal jika ayahnya yang menjadi chef disini pasti pengunjung kedai ini membludak. Bagaimana tidak? Keahlian pria keturunan asli china ini masih belum terasah sempurna. Salahkan saja kedua orang tuanya yang memaksa anak semata wayangnya ini untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Ayahnya harus berangkat ke Vietnam untuk mengurus cabang kedai yang berada disana. Kenapa tidak menyewa chef yang handal saja? Alasannya simple, selain karna resep rahasia makanan ini hanya boleh diketahui oleh keluarga, kedua orang tua namja ini juga sedikit pelit. Sedangkan Amma nya? Jangan harapkan dia menggantikan sang Baba, memasak telur saja dia gagal!

"Hangeng-ya!"

Teriakan sang ibu membuat dia bangkit dari kursinya. Tampang malas-malasan masih terpasang di wajah Pria berkulit sedikit kecoklatan ini. "Ye?" sahutnya wajah sang Amma yang terlihat berbinar. Membuat hanggeng sedikit heran.

"Kau tahu Korea Selatan kan?" sebuah pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari bibir sang Amma. Hei! Tentu saja Hanggeng tahu negara tersebut! Dia kan pernah kesana untuk mewakili China di kejuaraan Martial Arts Competition, walaupun hanya sehari dan tak menjadi juara. Hanggeng mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tahu? Sebuah perusahaan disana ada yang berniat menggunakan jasa makanan kita!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadi begini, Perusahaan itu mau melaksanakan Grand Opening. Dan mereka ingin menghidangkan seluruh makanan khas asia di acara megah tersebut. Termasuk Beijing Fried rice kita yang sudah tersohor ini! Mereka tak segan-segan untuk membayar kita dengan harga yang fantastis Hannie!"

Hanggeng Menatap Amma tercintanya. "So?"

"Tentu saja kau harus berangkat ke Korea! Memasak dan menghidangkan makanan kebanggan Keluarga kita di acara itu! Dan karna acaranya dimulai sekitar sore atau petang waktu korea, sepertinya kau harus berangkat lebih awal!"

Hanggeng membulatkan matanya. Mendadak Berangkat ke korea hari ini? Hei, Pemuda ini sudah sedikit lupa dengan Kosakata Korea yang baru dia ketahui beberapa. Masa dia harus berbicara bahasa Mandarin di Negri Ginseng itu? "Ta-tapi.."

"Aku mau memesan Tiket untukmu dulu. tenang saja, seorang Guide yang tak terlalu mahal akan menemanimu nanti! Jaga kedai baik-baik ne? Aku berangkat.."

**- KIM's Florist, South Korea-**

"Aku mau Sekitar jam 5 Sore nanti, apakah bisa?"

"Ne, saya usahakan bisa tuan."

"Baiklah, Nanti aku sms kan alamatnya!"

"Ne, Terimakasih atas kunjungannya."

**PIK!**

Pemuda itupun segera memasukan hanphone berwarna cream itu kedalam saku celananya. Senyum merekah terus saja tersampir di wajah manisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang baru saja memesan puluhan rangkaian bunga. Seingat namja ber name tag kan **Kim** **Ryeowook** ini, Rangkaian-rangkaian bunga itu akan dijadikan hiasan di tempat acara grand opening tersebut. Ah.. Sepertinya dia harus siap-siap menyiapkan rangkaian-rangkaian bunga itu. Pemilik Florist kecil-kecilan ini terkikik senang ketika membayangkan pundi-pundi uangnya akan bertambah tebal sebentar lagi.

**DRRT..DRRT**

Handphone nya bergetar tanda ada SMS. Ditekannya tombol open untuk membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Kawasan **Yeongdong**, **23**. Ini alamatnya."

**- Seoul Internasional Hospital, South Korea-**

Seorang namja tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lorong rumah sakit yang tampak sepi. Penampilannya tampak kacau, tangannya menggenggam Sebuah Map yang bertuliskan nama **Kim** **Joong** **Won** hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Ada yang tahu isi map itu apa? isinya adalah gambar hasil scene Telapak tangannya yang tampak retak. Astaga, retak? Yah, namja yang berprofesi sebagai gitaris ini mengalami kecelakaan kecil beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan keluhan tangannya susah digerakan dan sakit akhirnya dia berangkat ke rumah sakit dan mendapati Luka dalam yang cukup berbahaya dan sangat mengganggu profesinya.

"Argh!" Namja itu semakin mengerang frustasi ketika leader Band nya memberi kabar bahwa Band mereka diundang ke acara Grand Opening sebuah tempat hiburan, MOJ. Kenapa mendadak sekali? Dan satu yang melintas di otak namja yang biasa dipanggil Yesung ini, Apa dia masih bisa ikut tampil? Hei! Tangannya sudah tak berguna lagi sekarang!

**- Lovable Park, South Korea-**

Matahari Semakin naik, Membuat suasana hangat tercipta di taman ini. Sekumpulan Yeoja sedang bergosip ria di bawah sejuknya pohon maple yang cukup rindang. "Benarkan Heenim-ah? Ah.. Aku jadi ingin membelinya!" celoteh salah satu yeoja pada Namja di depannya.

Namja? Yah, Ternyata diantara Sekumpulan Gadis itu juga terdapat seorang namja. Wajahnya cukup tampan, Badannya juga sedikit manly. Tapi kenapa sepertinya namja ini Akrab sekali dengan Yeoja? Oh, pribadi namja ini memang agak sedikit Feminim. Sedari kecil teman-temannya kebanyakan Yeoja, Ditambah lagi Umma-nya yang mempunyai Butik membuat namja ini juga sekaligus mempromosikan usaha umma-nya tersebut kepada para gadis-gadis labil yang gila belanja. Namun para yeoja tidak pernah merasa risih dengan namja bernama **Kim** **Heechul **ini, Siapa yang risih jika namja semanis Heechul mendekatimu?

**BUUK!**

Suara gelak tawa terdengar ketika sebuah bola basket yang tadi sempat mengenai kepala heechul menggelinding di atas tanah. Heechul yang geram mendelikan matanya pada Sang pelaku pelemparan. "Wae? Kau ingin menonjokku? Atau kau ingin menendangku? Haha." Suara gelak tawa kembali terdengar. Heechul tak membalas, Dia masih punya etika.

"Dasar Namja tak normal! Cih!" lagi, Sebuah kalimat yang biasa ia dengar.

Heechul benar-benar geram sekarang. Diapun menghampiri namja itu, menatapnya dengan tampang Poker Face nya. "Ada Yang bisa kubantu Tuan?"

Namja dihadapan Heechul itu pun menghentikan aksi tawa hebohnya. Dia Menatap Heechul Dingin. Tangannya sibuk merogoh saku celana basketnya, setelah menemukan benda yang dicarinya, Namja itupun melemparkan gulungan kertas itu pada Heechul. Heechul mengernyit ketika namja itu membalikan tubuhnya, berniat beranjak pergi. "Heh, apa ini?"

"Itu Tempat Yang mungkin bisa membuatmu Normal! haha! Datangi Tempat itu jika kau masih normal oke? eh kau kan kurang normal, Mana berani kau kesana! Haha."

Ekspresi Heechul masih terlihat datar dengan sedikit seringaian khasnya. Dibukanya kertas itu dan matanya menyipit heran.

**'M-O-J'**

**- Mokpo province, South Korea-**

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas langit. Membuat suasana yang tadinya cukup hangat kini Terasa mulai panas. Namun Namja berpenampilan Formal dengan Jas dan sepatu mengkilat yang sedang berlutut di depan sebuah Makam itu sepertinya tak merasa kepanasan dengan setelan bajunya. Makam? Yah, Namja tampan itu sedang berada di kawasan makam. Tepatnya berlutut didepan makam appa-nya. Appa yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya 5 hari yang lalu. Wajah putihnya tampak basah, bukan karna keringat. Namun karna lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata beningnya. Tangannya masih setia mengusap Nisan bertuliskan 'Lee Donghyun' itu.

**DRRTT..DRRTT**

Sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam saku celananya membuat Namja itu seketika menegakkan tubuhnya. Kakinya Sedikit pegal karna cukup lama dia berlutut tadi. Oh, ada sebuah pesan masuk. Namja itupun segera menekan Tanda 'Open' untuk membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**From : Donghwa-Hyung**

Aku tahu kau sedang di makam Appa dan belum berangkat ke Seoul. Aku mengirimimu pesan karna aku sedang malas mendengar suaramu yang memilukan itu. Lee Donghae-ah, aku tahu kau masih sangat terpukul dengan kepergian appa, Tapi bukan berarti kau harus seperti ini kan Hae? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan bersedia akan menggantikan appa kapanpun dan saat apapun? Mianhae. Mungkin jika Istriku sedang tidak sekarat aku yang akan pergi kesana, Kumohon kau tak menolak undangan partner kita kali ini Hae. Merekalah yang akan menyelamatkan Perusahaan appa. Please,- **DW**

"hah, Baiklah.."

**- Lee Family's Drugstore, South Korean**

"Obat penghilang Sakit kepala ? Eitss.. Tentu saja ada Manis! Chakkaman,"

Wajah Yeoja tersebut seketika merona heboh. Putra Ke 2 keluarga Lee itu pun kembali setelah mengambil pesanan sang Pelanggan. "Totalnya 3 ribu won, Minumlah obat ini sebelum tidur. Dan Kujamin besok harinya sakit kepalamu akan hilang dan wajahmu akan semakin terlihat manisss! Believe Me!" Serunya semangat.

"Go-Gomawo oppa." Yeoja itupun keluar dari dalam Toko obat sederhana tersebut setelah membayar. Namja yang bertugas sebagai Cashier itupun masih menampakkan Gummy smile nya sampai sang pelanggan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Berhenti menggoda pelangganmu Eunhyuk Chagi, Kau tak lihat badannya yang terlihat gemetar itu? Ckck." Suara Lembut sang umma membuat namja bernama Eunhyuk itupun nyengir. Eunhyuk pun duduk di sebelah umma tercintanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang umma dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yeoja tersebut.

**TRING.**

Suara pintu Toko obat itupun membuat Eunhyuk berdiri dan segera berjalan ke arah Cashier. Sementara sang umma kembali merapihkan susunan berbagai macam obat itu di rak. "Annyeong haseyo, Selamat datang di Lee Family's Drugstrore. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Namja paruh baya yang sudah sedikit bungkuk itupun bergumam lirih. "To-tolong berikan aku obat penghilang rasa sakit perut."

Eunhyuk mengernyit heran."Oh, ne. Chakkaman Tuan." detik berikutnya diapun segera mengambil pesanan namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Total semuanya 2 ribu won, Tuan"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat lelaki paruh baya didepannya bergerak gelisah. "aku-aku tak mempunyai uang anak muda." Mata sayu lelaki itu menatap wajah Tegas eunhyuk.

"Ne-Ne?" eunhyuk sedikit terkejut. Sekilas Dia melirik ke arah sang umma yang masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya lalu beralih menatap lelaki didepannya. Penampilan dan usia namja itu membuat eunhyuk terenyuh. "Yasudah, Tuan tak perlu membayar. Anggap saja itu pemberian saya." Gummy smile khas miliknya itupun eunhyuk tampakan.

Lelaki itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Lalu diapun menyerahkan sebuah remasan kertas yang tadi dia bawa dari Saku baju lusuhnya. "Kau datanglah ke alamat ini, Minta uangnya pada anak-anaku. Aku jamin pasti mereka akan memberikannya. Mianhae, salahkanlah kepayahan lelaki tua sepertiku yang selalu lupa akan segala hal."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu Tuan, Anda Ti-"

**"Bukan hanya uang yang akan kau dapatkan disana, Tapi sesuatu yang berharga dan.. Berbeda. Datanglah,"**

DEG**!**

"Chagi, bisakah kau bantu umma?"

**- Shin Family House, South Korea-**

Botol obat-obatan berserakan dimana-mana. Oh, kalian jangan salah sangka! Itu bukanlah obat-obatan yang dikosumsi karna sebuah penyakit berat, tapi itu adalah obat penurun berat badan. Catat, Penurun berat badan! Seorang pemuda berbadan gempal menatap nanar pada botol-botol kosong tersebut. Sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli obat mahal, tetap saja tubuhnya berbadan gempal. Wae? Itu karna Porsi makannya yang malah semakin bertambah, Tentu saja obatnya menjadi tidak efektif. Namja ini bingung, Dia sudah tak punya uang yang cukup banyak untuk membeli obat-obatan itu. Sedangkan Dia tak ingin yeoja incarannya mengatainya gemuk. Minta pada umma nya? Hah, sama saja mencari mati! Uang nya yang tinggal beberapa puluh ribu won lagi pun malah dia belikan untuk Pizza, tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa menolak gejolak di perutnya.

**TEET..TEET..**

Seorang Namja dengan pizza di tangannya berdiri di pintu tersebut. Shindong segera mengambil pizza tersebut dan menutup pintunya setelah berterimakasih dan membayar. Tanpa ba bi bu diapun segera mengambil potongan-potongan pizza itu dan memakannya dengan brutal. Namun, Shindong heran ketika melihat sebuah kertas di dalam kardus pizza nya yang kosong. Finally, Matanya membulat ketika membaca isi kertas tersebut.

"Kya! Aku mendapat Grand Prize sebagai salah satu pelanggan tetap di resto itu! OMO!OMO! **MOJ **palace? Dimana itu? ah sudahlah, pokoknya aku harus mengambil hadiah itu kesana hari ini juga!"

**- The Lurid Corridor, South Korea-**

Aneh dengan nama Tempat ini? Tak usah heran, Nama Lorong ini memang persis seperti Situasi sebenarnya. Lorong Menyeramkan, Kurang lebih seperti itulah artinya. Namun dilihat dari suasananya yang kumuh, sepi dan minim pencahayaan nama itu sangat cocok disematkan untuk tempat ini. Meskipun begitu, Tetap saja banyak yang melewati Lorong tersebut. Karna memang lorong ini menghubungkan beberapa jalan utama di kota ini. Walaupun Harus berhadapan dengan Kondisi tempat yang kurang layak serta orang yang mereka anggap sebagai 'The Most Barbarous person'.

Eh? Orang biadab?

"Jika kau sekali-kali lagi melewati tempat ini tanpa membawa barang yang tak bernilai apapun, Kupastikan Tubuhmu yang tak ada harga nya ini akan ku lenyapkan dengan kedua tangan kebanggaanku! Camkan itu! Sudahlah, pergi sana! Muak aku berhadapan dengan orang Sial sepertimu!"

Sebuah geraman berisi umpatan-umpatan nista pun memenuhi Lorong Ini. Seorang namja dengan badan bergetar hebat berlari dengan rusuh ketika mendengar orang yang bahkan wajahnyapun ia tak hafal menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Damn It!"

"Tak baik mengumpat kata-kata kasar seperti itu Kangin-sshi!"

Namja berbadan tegap itupun membalikan badannya dan heran ketika seorang berjas rapi berada di depannya. "Siapa kau? Dan darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Sebuah kekehan remeh terdengar. "Aku adalah orang yang hanya ingin membuktikan mitos tentang tempat ini. Sepertinya biasa saja, apalagi orang dengan julukan 'The Most Barbarous Person' aku tak pernah mempercayai kehebatannya."

Kangin menggeram. Kesal karna namja didepannya meremehkan dirinya. "Cih, Kau salah besar Tuan Hormat sialan! Semua orang yang bermasalah denganku pasti pernah merasakan kehebatan tangan milikku ini."

"Ah, Benarkah? Tapi aku tak akan pernah takut dengan orang yang sok bisa segalanya sepertimu, ckck."

**PLAK!**

Sebuah Amplop tebal pun melayang tepat ke Wajah kangin. Heck, Kangin benar-benar kesal! Cari mati ternyata orang ini!

"Buka amplop itu, Anggap saja sebagai pajak karna aku melewati tempat ini!" Kangin pun segera memungut Amplop itu dan membuka berwarna Hitam tereselip di jajaran Mata uang won yang berada di dalamnya. **(M)(O)(J). **Hah?What the-

"Itu sebuah tempat yang aku rekomendasikan untuk orang Sok sepertimu! Aku jamin Kau tak masalah untuk menerima tantanganku ini"

Kangin mendengus. "Cih, membuang waktuku saja!"

**"Tempat yang sangat jauh berbeda dengamu. Namun tempat itu akan mengajarimu tentang arti 'HIDUP' dan Pasti, akan memberikanmu 'sesuatu'"**

DEG**!**

**- Inha University, South Korea-**

Seorang namja tampan tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan Dosennya. Mahasiswa tingkat terakhir ini berniat untuk berkonsultasi tentang Skripsi nya dengan sang Dosen. Yah.. masih ada waktu sekitar 2 bulan lagi memang, Tapi Mempersiapkan dari sekarang tidak salah juga kan?

**TOOK..TOOK..TOOK..**

"Masuk!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari orang dalam, namja ber nametage **"Park Jungsu" **itupun membuka pintu tersebut lalu segera memberi salam disertai dengan bungkukan formal khas Orang korea.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kita bahas kali ini?" Sang dosen pun mulai berkata ketika Jungsu duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya. "Seperti yang anda tahu, saya ingin berkonsultasi tentang skripsi saya seonsaengnim."

Namja paruh baya itupun mengangguk sekilas. Senyuman tipis tercipta di wajahnya. Tapi, Sepertinya itu lebih pantas disebut dengan..seringaian?

"Apa tema yang akan kau bahas?"

"Saya akan mengambil tema 'Socialism' Seonsaengnim, apakah tak buruk?"

Dosen itupun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ani, Itu sebuah Tema yang cukup bagus untuk dijadikan bahan skripsi."

Jungsu Menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Cukup lega mendengar perkataan sang dosen. Namun raut wajah gelisahnya ternyata masih bisa tertangkap oleh sang dosen. "Waegeurae? Sepertinya kau tak bersemangat dengan Pemikiran Tema mu sendiri."

Jungsu menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya. "Be-begini Seonsae, Skripsi dengan tema seperti itukan sudah banyak, Yah.. Meskipun dengan isi bahasan yang berbeda. Dan yang membuat saya resah, Saya bingung bahasan apa yang saya akan buat. Bahasan yang biasa tapi berbeda, seperti itulah keinginan saya seonsae."

Namja paruh Baya itupun tersenyum penuh mendengar penuturan anak didiknya ini. "Baiklah, aku mengerti keinginanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku merekomendasikan tempat untukmu mencari ide, Aku yakin tempat itu cocok."

Jungsu berbinar. "Dimana Itu Seonsae?"

"Nama tempatnya **MOJ **palace**. **Bertempat di daerah** Yeongdong Streeet**, No **23**"

Jungsu termenung. Eh? Yeongdong street? "Mianhae seonsae, bukankah setau saya tempat itu adalah sebuah h-"

"Mau apapun tempatnya, bukankah tujuanmu untuk mencari sebuah ide? Lagipula Sebuah Tempat tidak selamanya menentukan sebuah pemikiran kan?" Ucapan yang terdengar dingin dari sang dosen pun memotong perkataan Jungsu. Jungsu menghela nafas lirih, Dosennya yang satu ini memang agak mudah tersinggung. Yah, Sepertinya Dia harus mencoba tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh dosennya, Siapa tahu kan tempat itu bisa memunculkan ide untuk membuat bahasan skripsinya. Lagipula jarang-jarang dosennya yang satu ini mau memberikan sedikit waktunya.

"Ne, Saya Akan Coba tempat itu Seonsae."

**CONTINUE or DISCONTINUE?**

Annyeong Chingudeul :D

Aneh memang, disaat semua pindah gara-gara masalah yang terjadi di SPI saya malah kambek dengan bawa FF baru, Maklumi aja yah saya orgnya emang agak aneh tapi gak kalah cute sama sungmin oppa kok ( ∵ ) #Dirajam

Yaps! Ini adalah FF bergenre Mystery pertama saya, walaupun saya akuin idenya cukup pasaran. Cuma cara pengemasannya aja yang berbeda #haseek

Di FB, FF ini sudah sampai chap 3. Dengan tidak ada genre romantis alias No Straight! No Yaoi! Pure Brothership. But, 1 pengecualian buat disini, saya pengen ngambil vote dari chingudeul:

**FF ini jalan ceritanya akan persis dengan cerita yang telah saya publish di FB (Alias Pure Brothership & No Romance)? **atau:

**Ada unsur Romance (Yaoi)?**

Oke, Opsi kedua emang agak berat buat saya. Karna pasti harus dilakukan perombakan nantinya. Tapi.. Pesan ceritanya akan tetep sama kok, tidak akan ada yang melenceng :D Kenapa saya ngadain vote seperti itu? Sebenarnya ini gara-gara kegundahan saya waktu nulis FF tersebut buat dipublish di FB, Jiwa Yaoi shipper saya memberontak saat saya nulis FF tersebut. Gemes aja rasanya liat pasangan yang biasanya jadi Tokoh Yaoi tiba-tiba aja gak ada unsur romance diantara mereka #BerlebihanIh-_- Otomatis saya agak susah dapet Feel waktu nulis ceritanya.

Tapi, alhamdulilah saya berhasil menulis bergenre Brothership tersebut. Karna yang saya tekankan disana adalah Tema Persahabatan dengan pesan-pesan hidup yang tersirat Didalamnya #bahasanye#, Jadi cukup santai juga sih bikin FF tanpa ada unsur Romance, bisa sesuka hati kita :D

Oke, apa FF ini layak dilanjutkan? **Review **Dong makanya :p dan jangan lupa, pilih opsi yang kalian mau. Karna vote terbanyak, akan saya ambil okay?

Buat yang mau tanya-tanya ttg FF ini atau pengen deket sama author Follow me at Twitter **→ Ji0298. **Ayo kita gila-gilaan -.-

**And Last,**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : **SungJiWoo** (**Ji0298**)**

**Warning : **Typo** (**s**), ****.**

**Disclaimer : **Story ini punya saya^^

**Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**Incheon** **Airport**, **South** **Korea**-

Tan Hangeng. Namja itu tengah terduduk di kursi tunggu bandara dengan tampang kesal. Ada yang heran kenapa dia menekuk wajah tampannya itu? Saat ini dia sedang menunggu sang Guide yang sedang ijin permisi ke toilet. Hampir setengah jam dia menunggu Guide kolot itu. Kolot? Ya, Guide yang dibayar oleh amma Hangeng adalah lelaki dengan umur 50 tahunan! Sepelit-pelitnya sang amma, seharusnya dia bisa menyesuaikan keadaan. Lelaki 50 tahunan kan biasanya sudah mulai pikun dan sedikit lelet dalam melakukan kinerja fisik maupun otaknya. Dan itulah faktor utama yang membuat pemuda keturunan China ini Geram.

Hangeng melirik Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Diapun berdiri dari kursinya, pantatnya terasa panas karna terlalu lama duduk di kursi itu. Heck, 30 menit lebih dia menunggu! Yeah.. Bisa saja dia meninggalkan lelaki itu, namun kepayahannya akan daerah dan bahasa Korea Selatan lah yang membuat dia masih bertahan.

**BUKK!**

"Ah.. I'm So Sorry,"

Hangeng membalikan badannya dan menemukan seseorang berbaju dan bertopi hitam sedang memunguti barang-barangnya yang terjatuh. "Never mind." kemudian diapun ikut membereskan barang-barang milik orang itu. Yah, sekedar membantu saja. Hangeng mengambil Ipad yang terjatuh disebelah kanannya, ternyata Screen Ipad itu tengah memuat sebuah akun Weibo. Tahu Weibo? Semacam akun twitter versi china, dan tentu saja bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa mandarin. Eh? Mandarin?

"Thanks."

"Can you speak Mandarin?" Lelaki berwajah oriental itupun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng.

"Of Course, Why?"

"Oh thanks god! Perkenalkan aku Tan Hangeng. Aku baru saja Tiba dari China, dan aku sangat payah tentang Korea."

Lelaki tampan berkulit putih itupun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hangeng. "Aku Shi Yuan, aku juga baru tiba dari Taiwan. Tapi aku masih keturunan Korea."

Merekapun berdiri dan kemudian duduk di kursi bandara. Kedua namja tampan itu terlarut dalam sebuah obrolan asik, dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin tentunya. "Jadi, tujuanmu datang kesini untuk apa?"

"Aku ada project iklan disini, katanya Untuk mempromosikan tempat. Nama tempatnya, MOJ palace kalau tak salah," Jawab Shi Yuan a.k.a Choi Siwon ramah.

Hangeng membulatkan matanya. "MOJ palace? Apakah tempat itu terdapat di daerah Yeongdong Street no 23?"

"Tepat sekali! Kenapa kau tahu?" Siwon sedikit terkejut dan menatap Hangeng heran. Hangeng tersenyum lebar. Senang karna menemukan 1 kesamaan lagi dia dengan orang bernama Shi Yuan ini. "Tujuan aku datang kesini juga untuk pergi kesan-"

"HANGENG-AH!"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berteriak seraya menghampiri Hangeng dan Siwon. Hangeng hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Kenapa paman lama sekali? Aku menunggumu hampir satu jam paman!" Protes Hangeng pada Guide nya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum kaku. Seolah-olah dia tak pernah membuat kesalahan Hingga membuat pemuda keturunan China ini kesal. "Maaf, tadi aku mencari Taxi dulu. Ternyata agak susah mencari Taxi murah di Korea, bahkan aku harus mengelilingi bandara untuk mencari Taxi yang benar-benar murah." Adu Lelaki paruh baya itu.

Hangeng Hanya Sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Guide nya tersebut. Dasar pemikiran Kolot. Begitulah pikirnya. Hangeng pun berdiri kemudian menuntun koper-kopernya, Sekilas dia memandangi Siwon yang masih asik dengan Weibo nya. "Shi Yuan, Ayo kau berangkat bersamaku saja! Kebetulan Guide ku sudah memesan taxi."

Siwon memandangi Hangeng sekilas. Hei, berangkat bersama dengan orang di depannya ini sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk! Lumayan, dia bisa ada teman mengobrol. Siwon mengangguk disertai senyuman. Dia pun ikut berdiri dan ikut menyeret koper-koper nya. Dan akhirnya Mereka ber 3 pun keluar dari bandara dan kemudian menghampiri Taxi yang sudah dipesan. Cukup sulit, karna koper-koper yang dibawa oleh mereka tidak bisa dibilang ringan dan sedikit. Setelah dirasa semuanya siap, perlahan taxi itupun melaju meninggalkan area bandara dan menuju daerah Yeongdong Street, 23. Tempat tujuan kedua pemuda tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**2** **HOURS** **LATER**

**.**

.

"Tuan, Sudah sampai."

Supir taxi itu tampak membangunkan ketiga penumpangnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mungkin mereka lelah karna perjalanan yang cukup jauh. "Eungh~" Lenguhan Hangeng lah yang perlahan mulai terdengar. Lelaki itu terlihat menggeliatkan badannya dan mengucek kedua matanya.

"We Arrive, Sir." Supir taxi itupun kembali mengingatkan penumpang-penumpangnya bahwa mereka sudah sampai sekarang. Hangeng mengangguk sekilas lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, mata sipitnya sedikit membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ?"

**Kim** **Kibum** **Side**-

Senyuman kebahagian sedikit tersungging di wajah namja yang terkenal mempunyai sifat dingin ini. Dipundaknya tersampir ransel yang menampung beberapa pakaian serta kebutuhan lainnya. Ada yang heran kenapa Kibum bisa keluar rumah hanya dengan berjalan kaki? Membawa ransel pula? Ya, Kibum menuruti semua ide teman baiknya -Shim Changmin- untuk sedikit mengancam para maidnya dengan sogokan uang. Awalnya memang para maid tersebut enggan untuk menyetujui keinginan sang tuan muda, namun dengan sedikit ancaman akan dipecat dan beberapa uang tutup mulut, akhirnya mampu membuat mereka menyerah. Karna lokasinya sudah semakin dekat, Kibum memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya dan dia menyuruh sang supir yang mengatarnya untuk segera pergi dan jangan mengikutinya. Lagipula berjalan kaki juga bagus untuk kesehatan orang seperti Kibum.

Kibum membuka surat itu kembali. Melihat alamat yang dicantumkan oleh Changmin. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, mencocokan tulisan tersebut dengan yang tertulis di papan yang berada persis di sampingnya. Sedikit tak yakin, diapun kembali mencocokan tulisan tersebut. Sama. Isi tulisan keduanya sama persis. Helaan nafas berat keluar darinya,

"APA-APAAN INI?"

**Kim** **Heechul** **Side**-

Mobil Peugeot 307CC-Coupe berwarna abu itu tampak terparkir di sisi jalan yang cukup sepi. Didalamnya tampak seorang namja berwajah sedikit dingin sedang termangu. Namja itu adalah Heechul. Ya, Heechul menerima tantangan namja itu. Entah kenapa, padahal Namja yang tak dikenalnya itu terlihat seperti main-main. Namun ada sesuatu yang seperti menarik Heechul untuk menerima tantangan itu. Lagipula, walaupun dia sedikit Feminim bukan berarti dia mau saja disebut tak normal kan?

Lantas, apa yang membuat Heechul malah termangu seperti ini di dalam mobilnya? Jawabannya adalah, Dia bingung mencari alamat yang dia terima dari Namja tersebut. Jarak rumah sampai tempat mobilnya terparkir saat ini saja sudah berpuluh-puluh KM, namun selama itu dia tak menemukan sebuah gedung atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan nama tempat tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap seorang anak remaja yang berjalan di sisi mobilnya. Heechul segera keluar dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Chogi, Apakah kau tahu alamat ini?"

Ucapnya seraya menunjukan kertas berisi alamat itu. Remaja bertampang datar itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Daerah ini namanya Yeongdong Street, No 23. Jika kau melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, kau akan menemukan Yeongdong Street, No 24,25, dan seterusnya."

Heechul mengernyit. Apakah namja itu benar-benar mempermainkannya? Heck! "Lalu, apakah kau tahu tempat bernama MOJ palace? Yang aku dengar, tempat itu berada di daerah sini kan?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, remaja lelaki itupun menunjuk sesuatu di depan Heechul. Heechul pun mengikuti arah telunjuk itu. Matanya sedikit menyipit heran. "Itu. Itu nama tempat yang kau maksud tadi."

"HAH? YA! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA!"

**Lee** **Sungmin** **&** **Friend's** **Side**-

Sungmin dan teman yang ikut dengannya -Taemin & Key- tampak berlari tergesa-gesa. Peluh pun kini membasahi wajah mereka, bahkan tampak membekas di sekitar area pakaian. Ada apa ini? Oh, ternyata mereka sedang terburu-buru menuju MOJ palace itu. Tempat yang sedang mengadakan grand opening dan mengundang Klub taekwondo tempat Sungmin berlatih. Dan sebuah keberuntungan, Sungmin lah yang dipilih untuk mewakili klub itu. Mungkin karna bakat dan KeSenioran Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin terpilih.

Salahkan Bus yang ditumpangi mereka ber 3, Supirnya mengatakan bahwa Bus itu tidak melewati jalan tersebut. Karna itu, dengan sangat terpaksa mereka turun di tengah-tengah dan memilih untuk berlari. Lagipula, berlari adalah rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Jadi tak terlalu bermasalah.

"Ahh~ Aku capek," Ucap Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada papan kayu yang lumayan cukup besar. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat Taemin dan key duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di samping kanan Sungmin. Posisi Taemin dan Key berada lebih tinggi daripada Sungmin.

Taemin tampak menyipitkan matanya. Arah pandangannya tertuju lurus pada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sedikit risih. "Ya! Waegeurae?"

"Bolehkah aku lihat alamat tempat itu Hyung?"

Sungmin mengernyit. Namun akhirnya diapun menyerahkan handphone nya, Disana memang tercatat alamat tempat tersebut.

"HYUNG!" tiba-tiba sang magnae tersebut berteriak cukup kencang. Membuat Key yang sedang meminum air nya sedikit tersedak. "Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak begitu?" Sembur Sungmin.

"Coba kau baca tulisan di papan kayu yang disandarimu itu, Dan.. Samakan dengan alamat ini." Ucap Taemin menununjuk papan kayu yang disandari Sungmin. Reflek, Sungmin segera bangkit dan menyambar handphone nya. Seketika matanya menatap horor pada papan yang sedari tadi disandarinya.

"MWO? SIAPAPUN, TOLONG SADARKAN AKU SEGERA!"

**Shin** **Dong** **Hee** **Side**-

Shindong tampak mengendarai Scooter Orange nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Senyuman lebar khas nya pun tercetak jelas di wajah chuby nya. Hei, siapa yang tak senang jika tiba-tiba mendapat hadiah disaat kita sedang benar-benar mengharapkan uang. Itu sebuah keberuntungan!

**BRUK!**

Helm Shindong yang diletakkan di stang scooter itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Shindong memang sengaja melepas helm nya. Entah ada angin apa, tapi dia merasa dia harus melepaskan helm itu beberapa saat lalu. Lagipula suasana di sekitar sini juga sejuk. Membuat angin semakin leluasa membelai rambutnya.

Shindong sempat kaget. Namun dia segera memberhentikan motornya di pinggir jalan. Walaupun jalanan disini agak sepi, tapi dia tak harus memarkirkannya sembarangan di tengah jalan kan?

Shindong menghelas nafas berat ketika melihat Helm nya jatuh cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Shindong menundukan kepalanya ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan tempat jatuhnya helm tersebut. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat beberapa buah huruf yang tercetak jelas di atas aspal. Posisinya masih membungkuk dan tangannya sudah memegang helm tersebut, sehingga tulisan itu terasa sangat jelas dimatanya.

**/M O J Palace\**

Shindong segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kepalanya memiring tanda bingung.

"APA AKU TAK SALAH ALAMAT?"

**Cho** **Kyuhyun** **Side**-

**Ckitt!**

Sebuah mobil Renault Samsung sm5 berwarna hitam itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendadak. Membuat sedikit garis-garis samar tercipta diatas aspal karena gesekannya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Cho kyuhyun, yang ternyata salah satu penumpang dari mobil itu tampak memasang tampang murka. Hei, dia sedang asik-asiknya bermain PSP tadi. Dia memang sengaja memakai supir kali ini, dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game daripada menyetir ke tempat tujuan yang dia sendiri pun tak tahu.

"Mianhamnida Tuan, Sa-saya tidak tahu alamat yang dimaksud anda. Apa anda tahu jalan mana yang harus saya lalui?" Jawab supir itu sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun juga, Namja yang sudah berkepala empat itu sudah membuat sang tuan muda Cho mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Supir macam apa kau ini!" Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan Iphone nya dari dalam saku celananya. Sedikit susah karna jas yang digunakannya. Jas? Dia kan sudah ditugaskan oleh appa nya untuk menjadi pemantau di tempat rekan bisnis Cho Corporation. Dan, dia berniat menuju tempat itu sekarang. Jari-jari nya yang lincah kemudian membuka aplikasi GPS. Berniat mengetahui dimana posisinya sekarang dan dimana jalan bernama Yeongdong street,23 itu. Jaman saat ini sudah modern, tentu saja semua itu dapat memudahkan kita!

Kyuhyun mengetik Yeongdong street,23 dalam kotak searching. Menunggu sekitar 1 menit, dan Voila! Sesuatu yang terpampang di layar iphone nya membuat mulut Kyuhyun ternganga cukup lebar. Hei, disana terpampang bahwa posisi Kyuhyun saat ini berada persis dengan tempat bernama **Yeongdong** **street,23** itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin tempat itu benar-benar beralamatkan disini!

**Brak!**

"HAH! MANA MUNGKIN? PASTI INI SALAH! SHIIT!"

**Lee** **Donghae** **Side**-

Mobil Audi A5 berwarna Silver milik Donghae melaju cukup cepat di jalalanan beraspal ini. Menurut informasi yang didapatkannya dari beberapa sumber, jalanan bernama Yeongdong street,23 itu Sudah semakin dekat.

"Beberapa kilometer ke arah timur, kau akan menemukan jalan tersebut."

Begitulah jawaban seorang wanita paruh baya yang ditemui Donghae di sekitar sini beberapa waktu lalu. Dilihat dari fisiknya, wanita itu sepertinya sudah sangat tua. Tubuhnya pun sudah sedikit membungkuk. Namun yang membuat Donghae heran, Wajahnya bersih dan sedikit bersinar. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan fisik dan penampilannya Yang.. Begitulah.

Donghae fokus memperhatikan jalanan didepannya. Stoic Expression mendominasi wajah tampannya. Ekspresi yang selalu Donghae tampakkan. Donghae membatingkan setirnya ke samping kiri ketika menemui sebuah tikungan cukup curam. Dan Dahinya tiba-tiba mengkerut ketika melihat sebuah Sepeda melaju cukup lelet di depan mobilnya. Aish, lihatlah! Apa namja yang mengendarai sepeda itu tidak tahu jika Donghae sedang sangat terburu-buru?

**Srett!**

Donghae pun menyalip sepeda itu dari sebelah kanan. Bisa dilihatnya dari kaca spion mobil, sepeda itu tampak oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"Ya! Dasar Sialan! Berhenti kau pecundang!" Donghae yang mendengarnya pun segera memberhentikan mobilnya. Dia menurunkan kaca mobil dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang namja berambut blonde tengah menatap murka kepadanya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Aku sibuk."

Teriak Donghae singkat dan segera melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Mengabaikan namja yang -Mungkin- sudah memasang tampang sangat murka karna kelakuan Donghae.

Dahi Donghae mengkerut ketika dia merasakan udara sedikit panas yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa tengkuknya. Aneh, di jalan sebelumnya dia tidak merasakan hal ini.

**Deet..Deet**

Belum hilang rasa penasaran Donghae, kini tiba-tiba saja Mobil Audi A5 yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak. Sontak itu membuat Donghae kaget. Dia terus menstater mobilnya. Namun nihil, mobilnya tetap tak mau hidup sama sekali.

"Shit! Padahal aku yakin, Jalan yang akan kulalui didepan sana adalah **Yeongdong** **Street,23**. Argh! Bagaimana ini?" teriaknya frustasi dalam mobil.

**Wush!**

Tiba-tiba saja angin yang terasa sedikit panas kembali menghampiri Donghae. Skalanya cukup besar kali ini, dan Donghae segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Dia merasa sangat kepanasan. Sebenarnya dia -sangat- bingung tentang angin itu. Tapi yah.. Positive thingking lebih baik.

Donghae berjalan resah mengelilingi mobilnya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Sedangkan Donghae tak melihat Angkutan umum melintas di sana. Donghae duduk diatas kap mobilnya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menolongnya.

**Wush!**

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang dari arah kiri. Membuat Donghae reflek menutupi wajahnya. Angin apa itu, kenapa besar sekali? Hingga membuat wajah Donghae seperti dibanting paksa supaya berbalik ke arah kanan.

**DEG!**

**'WELCOME** **TO** **YEONGDONG** **STREET,23.** **ENJOY** **&** **CAREFULLY!** -**MOJ**-**'**

Mata Donghae seketika membulat ketika melihat sebuah poster raksasa yang terletak di arah kanan jalan. Poster itu terletak cukup tinggi, membuat Dia harus mendongakkan kepalanya.

"TEMPAT MACAM APA INI?"

**Lee** **Hyukjae** **Side**-

Eunhyuk terlihat mengendarai sepeda gunungnya dengan sangat santai. Gummy smile nyapun terus terpasang di wajah manisnya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah tempat yang diberikan oleh lelaki paruh baya yang berkunjung siang tadi ke toko obatnya. Bukan semata-mata karna dia ingin menagih uangnya, tapi bisikan lelaki paruh baya itu membuat Eunhyuk penasaran. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Namja itu. Dan kebetulan sang Noona -Lee Sora- bisa menggantikan nya untuk menjaga toko obat milik keluarga Lee itu.

Jalan untuk menuju tempat itu cukup jauh. Dan lagi, Eunhyuk merasa tidak familiar dengan nama tempat itu. Tapi, itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah bagi Eunhyuk. Karena bersepeda adalah hobi rutinnya, Lihat saja badan namja itu. Kurus tapi sedikit berotot. Cocok untuk seukuran namja-namja korea pada umumnya.

**Srett!**

Sebuah Mobil Audi A5 berwarna Silver tiba-tiba saja menyalip dari sisi kanan Eunhyuk. Perjalanan Eunhyuk yang terasa mulus tanpa hambatan kini berubah total. Sepeda yang dikendarai oleh Eunhyuk sedikit oleng, namun dengan sigap Eunhyuk menggunakan kakinya supaya bisa menyeimbangkan sepedanya yang bergerak brutal. Eunhyuk menatap gahar kearah mobil yang tadi menyalipnya.

"Ya! Dasar Sialan! Berhenti kau pecundang!" teriaknya murka. Dan Voila! Mobil itu berhenti dan kaca mobil itu terlihat diturunkan. Bisa Eunhyuk lihat seorang namja berwajah Childish menyembulkan kepalanya. Walaupun jaraknya jauh, tapi Eunhyuk bisa sedikit merekam wajah kekanakan itu.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Aku sibuk." Dengan memasang wajah tak bersalahnya Namja itupun menaikan kembali kaca mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Eunhyuk ternganga, Sialan sekali namja itu! Bahkan meminta maaf pun tidak!

"Awas kau! Akan kuhabisi jika aku nanti bertemu lagi denganmu! Camkan itu!" geramnya frustasi. Eunhyuk pun menggiring sepedanya. Oh iya, rantai sepeda Eunhyuk putus. Mungkin Sedikit terguncang karna tiba-tiba gerakan sepedanya tak terkontrol karna 'insiden' barusan. Eunhyuk merasa aneh, masa gara-gara guncangan seperti itu saja rantai sepedanya langsung putus?

"Fiuh! Kenapa matahari terik sekali?" gumam Eunhyuk seraya mengipas-ngipasi wajah dan lehernya. Eunhyuk pun berinisiatif untuk beristirahat sejenak ketika melihat pohon rindang yang menjulang tinggi Di sebrangnya. Eunhyuk berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Daerah itu sepertinya masih jauh, Dan rantai sepeda Eunhyuk pun putus. Dan lagi, Eunhyuk tak melihat angkutan umum melewati daerah ini.

Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah pahatan beraturan di batang pohon yang besarnya sungguh -WAH- itu.

**Yeongdong** **-M**

Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pahatan itu. Sepertinya masih ada kata-kata lain setelahnya.

**Street -O**

Eunhyuk terus saja mengikuti arah pahatan itu. Yakin sekali bahwa masih ada lanjutannya.

**23** **-J**

DEG**!**

Apa maksudnya? Apakah tulisan yang terpahat di batang pohon itu adalah nama tempat ini? Eunhyuk bergidig.

"ASTAGA!"

**Kim** **Jongwoon** **Side**-

Motor Desmosedici RR berwarna hitam milik Jong Woon melaju cukup cepat di atas jalan aspal yang mulus ini. Dia berfikir untuk selalu profesional, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk datang ke acara Grand Opening tempat itu.

**Nyut!**

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan nya berdenyut nyeri. Jong Woon sebenernya sudah tau pasti akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Dokter sudah melarang Jong Woon untuk tidak menggunakan motor lagi. Karna bisa saja memperparah keadaan tangan nya yang retak itu. Dari balik kaca helm hitamnya bisa terlihat bahwa mata Jong Woon menyiratkan kesakitan. Namun dia tetap menggas motornya, Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat itu.

**Nyut!**

Sial. Tangan Jong Woon Semakin berdenyut sakit. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur karna menahan rasa sakitnya. Jong Woon memutuskan untuk memberhentikan motornya. Lebih baik dia beristirahat sejenak, Daripada nanti malah terjadi kecelakaan? Bisa gawat.

**DRRT!** **DRRT!**

Baru saja Jongwoon meletakan helmnya diatas jok, Handphonenya bergetar. Oh, ada sms. Jongwoon pun segera membukanya.

**From** **:** **Kangta-Hyung**

Mianhae sebelumnya JongWon-ah, bukan maksud kami apa-apa. Tapi ada yang memberitahu kami bahwa kau mengalami retak tulang tangan dan tak diperbolehkan untuk bermain gitar lagi, apakah itu benar? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya pada kami? Dan karna keadaanmu yang sepertinya tak memungkinkan, kami meminta Jungmo untuk menggantikanmu. Entah sementara atau, Ya.. tergantung kondisi tangan mu saja. Bukan maksud kami apa-apa Jong Woon-ah, tapi ini demi Band The X. Tak apa kan? Jadi, untuk saat ini kau diperbolehkan untuk tak ikut manggung bersama kami. Mohon dimengerti JongWoon-ah, -KT

Shit! Ketakutan JongWoon terbukti! Siapa yang memberitahu mereka? 'Tidak mungkin jika dokter itu yang memberitahu mereka!' Batin Jongwoon Berkecamuk. Jungmo? Hei! Namja itu permainan gitarnya sangat bagus! Dan, tangan Jongwoon tak mungkin pulih dalam waktu cepat.

"Baiklah! Aku kalah!" geramnya frustasi.

**Brak!**

Tak sadar handphone yang berada di tangannya terbating ke atas aspal. Jongwoon meringis tertahan, menangisi kesialan nasibnya.

"Oppa~" terdengar suara khas anak-anak dari arah bawah Jongwoon. Jongwoon segera menundukan tubuhnya ketika merasakan bajunya tertarik-tarik kecil.

"Wae? Ada yang bisa oppa bantu?" ucap Jongwoon tersenyum palsu. Yeoja yang umurnya kira-kira 6 tahunan itu menyodorkan benda berwarna hitam ke arah Jongwoon. Ya, itu handphone Jongwoon.

"Ini punya oppa kan? Kenapa oppa membantingnya? Sayang kan oppa," Jawabnya lucu. Jongwoon terkekeh kecil melihat Yeoja berpenampilan serba putih itu. "Oppa tak sengaja, Gomawo sudah mengembalikannya pada oppa."

Yeoja itu merengut. "Oppa bohong kan? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan ini," Ucap yeoja itu seraya mengusap air mata Jongwoon. Baru saja Jongwoon ingin menyangkal, yeoja itu kembali berkata. "Oppa jangan sedih lagi. Lupakan semua kesedihanmu oppa. Kau sekarang sudah berada di **MOJ palace,** Disini dilarang bersedih loh, Dan kuharap kau tak pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini. Temukan kebahagianmu disini, FIGHTING ne oppa?"

Jongwoon termangu. Tanpa disadari Jongwoon, yeoja itu telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Entah pergi kemana. Jadi ini tempat yang namanya Yeongdong street, 23? Lalu Apa maksud anak kecil tadi?

"APA AKU HARUS MENGIKUTI UCAPANNYA?"

**Kim** **Youngwon** **side**-

Kangin berdiri di samping motornya. Wajahnya memasang tampang datar. Menurut informasi, tempatnya berdiri sekarang adalah Yeongdong street,23. Heran kenapa dia berada disiini? Ya, Kangin menerima tantangan itu. Dia merasa ditantang oleh namja itu. Belum lagi dengan kelakuan orang itu yang mengiriminya beberapa pesan yang berisi 'apa kau tak berani dengan tantanganku?'. Tentu saja itu sangat memancing emosi Kangin, kalau saja Kangin tahu dimana keberadaan orang itu pasti Kangin akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

**DRRT!** **DRRT!**

Handphone Kangin bergetar. Oh, ada MMS. Kangin pun segera membukanya. Dan VOILA! MMS itu berisi suatu foto yang sama persis dengan yang ada di hadapannya. Ish, ternyata pengirim MMS ini adalah namja sialan itu. Kangin membaca kata-kata yang berada di bawah foto itu.

**'**Ini namanya Yeongdong Street,23. Apakah kau sudah berada di tempat ini? Aku kurang yakin. Haha. Sekedar pemberitahuan, tempat itu berbeda dengan kelihatannya di luar, didalamnya kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Baiklah, Selamat berjuang. -pecundang. Fighting ne? **'**

Kangin meremas handphonenya. Dia sedikit kesal mendengar kata pencundang yang disematkan padanya. Kangin melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"CIH! SUNGGUH SANGAT KONYOL!"

**Kim** **Ryeowook** **Side**-

Ryeowook menggas mobil chevrolet creamnya. Dia sedang buru-buru menuju tempat Grand Opening itu. Dia takut bunga-bunga nya akan tak segar lagi karna terlalu lama berada di dalam mobil. Ryeowook memang tidak mengetahui daerah itu, dan jarak tempatnyapun jauh sekali dari kediamannya. Namun Di jalan sebelumnya dia menemukan papan bertuliskan 'Yeongdong Street, 21' Yeongdong Street,22' dan berarti jalan selanjutnya adalah 'Yeongdong street, 23' bukankah itu benar? Ryeowook melirik jok sampingnya dengan gelisah. Bunga-bunganya sudah tampak layu, bagaimana kalau bunga itu mati waktu Ryeowook sampai. Oh, itu tidak boleh terjadi!

Mata Ryeowook menangkap sebuah papan berukuran cukup besar di depan sana. Papan itu bertuliskan:

'**Saat** **ini** **anda** **memasuki** **kawasan** **Yeongdong** **street,23**'

Ryeowook tersenyum. Diapun segera memberhentikan mobilnya. Dia menoleh kearah jok samping untuk membereskan rangkaian bunganya. VOILA! Matanya membulat ketika melihat bunga-bunga itu segar kembali. Seperti baru disiram. Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ryeowook segera mengambil bunga-bunga itu dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal yang macam-macam saat ini. Mata Ryeowook kembali membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. D- dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yeongdong street, 23 itu adalah Sebuah H-

**Park** **Jungsoo** **Side**-

**-HUTAN**. Yeongdong street,23 adalah kawasan hutan. Jungsoo sebenarnya sudah mengetahui nya. Namun sang dosen yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari ide disini membuat Jungsoo tak bisa bebuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia tak yakin dengan rencana dosennya, bagaimana bisa inspirasi untuk mencari skripsi datang dari hutan? Belum lagi tema yang diambil Jungsoo kan 'Socialism', sungguh tidak ada hubungannya. Kening Jungsoo mengerut ketika melihat sekumpulan namja yang datang dari arah berbeda. Dan Separuh dari mereka mengerubungi sesuatu. Jungsoo pun berjalan ke arah mereka, Dia penasaran.

"YA! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! SIALAN!"

"APA? ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI! MENGENDARAI SEPEDA LELET SEKALI!"

"YA! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

"Hei! ada apa ini?" teriakan Jungsoo berhasil menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Termasuk kedua namja berambut blonde dan brunette yang sedang adu mulut itu.

"Kau Diamlah! Aku ingin menyelsaikan masalahku dengan namja sialan ini!" Sahut Namja berambut blonde yang kita ketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu seraya mencengkram Jas yang dipakai Donghae. Sementara Donghae hanya memasang tampang Datar. Jungsoo ingin melerai mereka, tapi dia tahu Namja berambut blonde itu sedang sangat emosi. Dan yang membuatnya heran, dari sekian banyaknya namja disana tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk melerai mereka.

**"ATTENTION** **PLEASE!"**

**To Be Continued-**

**A/N :**

Yoo~ Chap 2 datang chingudeul :D saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang ngerespon FF super gaje milik saya ini-"

Neomu, Neomu, Neomu, Neomu, Neomu, Neomu, Neomu Gamsahamanida bagi yang udah **review! **Mian gak bisa bles dan sebutin satu-satu. Saya lagi kepepet banget!

Tapi tenang aja, semua komentar kalian gak ada yang saya lewatkan. Pokoknyamah GAMSAHAMNIDA! Hanya itu yang bisa saya ucapkan, mianhae sekali lagi #Deepbow

Dan bagi yang bingung kenapa Oppadeul kita pada terkejut sampai seberlebihan itu, kan mereka nyangka yeongdong, street 23 itu sebuah perusahaan besar yang yang bertempat di pusat kota, tapi tiba-tiba tujuan mereka malah ke sebuah hutan. Jadi tak salah kan mereka sedikit terkejut?

And, mian jika tulisan sangat berantakan dan banyak typo. Ini File lama, dan saya tidak edit ulang (males,hehe) jadi mianhae jika mata kalian sedikit sakit ketika membacanya. #DeepBow again.

Oh iya, bagi **REVIEWER **apakah kalian bisa meninggalkan **NOMOR** **Telphone** kalian di setiap komentar? Saya mau bales review nya lewat SMS aja, dan nanti kalo misalnya cerita saya update saya bisa ngasih tau kalian (kek ada yg nunggu aja-") sekalian nambah temen sih._.v

Dan soalnya saya juga mau hiatus dari FFN dulu selama bulan ramdhan. Tapi, kalo gak mau ya gak papa kok :D kalian mau baca & Review aja aku udah seneng banget :D

Oke, Last. Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan~

**MIND TO REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

- **The Destiny will be unified them, forever -**

"ATTENTION PLEASE!"

Sebuah teriakan bernada perintah membuat Jungsoo serta yang lainnya memandang ke arah datangnya suara. Ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda. Ada yang hanya menatap datar, ada yang menatap seakan kagum, dan ada yang menatap heran -termasuk Jungsoo- ketika melihat seorang Lelaki berkacamata Hitam dengan Topi macan menutupi kepala dan -hampir- menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lihat penampilannya, menghisap cerutu dengan perhiasan dimana-mana. Sungguh mencerminkan seseorang berkantong tebal.

"Oke. Sepertinya situasi sudah Kondusif. Ehem, perkenalkan aku Lee SoMan. pemilik **MOJ** **palace**, Aku yakin Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa MOJ palace itu." serunya cukup keras.

"Heh? Jadi kau pemilik Tempat konyol ini? Pantas saja.." sahutan namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kangin membuat pria baruh baya itu mendelik.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah! Kau belum tahu saja apa yang ada di dalam sana! Cih!" Aura Dingin pun mulai terasa. Membuat sebagian orang yang berada disana memegang tengkuknya. "Kalian pasti heran kan, kenapa aku mengundang kalian ke tempat ini?"

"Kurasa kau Mau mempermainkan kami," Seru Heechul Sarkastik. Dan pernyataan Heechul Tersebut, Disetujui oleh beberapa namja yang ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalian jangan ber Negative-thingking begitu anak muda! begini-begini aku bukanlah orang yang suka bermain-main." Jawab namja paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum misterius.

"Lalu apa alasanmu? Kami semua butuh penjelasan." Sanggah Siwon yang mulai merasa jengah. Sementara disampingnya Hangeng hanya memasang wajah Bingung. Mungkin tak mengerti karena Semua orang yang berada disana mengobrol menggunakan bahasa korea. Walapun sang Guide sudah menjelaskan sedikit, Tapi tetap saja dia kebingungan.

"Alasannya simple. Kalian adalah beberapa orang yang terpilih untuk mengikuti permainanku." Kening para namja itu berkerut. Kibum pun bertanya, "Permainan? Permainan apa maksudmu?"

"Permainan untuk menjelajahi hutan miliku ini. Kalian tahu? Jika ada yang berhasil menyelsaikan permainan ini sebelum waktu yang telah kutentukan, kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah. Yah, Mungkin tak terlalu special, Sekitar 1 miliyar Won." Ucap orang itu enteng.

"MWO? sa-satu miliyar won?" jerit Shindong Heboh. Membuat Beberapa orang yang berada di sana Menutup telinganya ketika mendengar suara bervolume cukup ekstrim itu.

"Me-menjelajahi hutan? Aku tak berani hyung." Cicit Taemin seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memandangi Taemin tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hei! dia juga sedang kebingungan saat ini.

"Kuberitahu, Usia di atas dan dibawah 20 tahun dilarang mengikuti permainan ini. Demi alasan keselamatan!"

Well.. kalian pasti tahu Jika para namja tampan Kita ini Berumur rata-rata 20 tahun. Tidak ada yang umurnya diatas ataupun dibawah 20 tahun. Dan pastinya mereka memenuhi syarat untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Kecuali Guide Hangeng yang berumur 50 tahunan dan teman Sungmin -Taemin&Key- yang Berumur sekitar 18 tahunan.

"Kenapa kedua temanku tidak bisa mengikuti permainan ini juga?" Sergah Sungmin tak terima. Namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat. "Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku tadi? Demi alasan keselamatan. Aku tidak pernah memasukan seseorang dibawah dan diatas 20 tahunan dalam permainanku ini. Jadi Kau harus menerima keputusanku."

"Lalu bagaimana Dengan temanku ini?" Ucap siwon seraya menunjuk Hangeng yang mulai mengerti dengan Situasi disekitarnya. "Dia tidak bisa bisa berbahasa Korea. Dia akan kesulitan jika Guide nya tak ikut dengannya." Bagaimanapun Siwon mengerti dengan keadaan teman -barunya- yang sangat payah akan Bahasa korea ini.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau?" Namja paruh baya itu malah menunjuk muka Siwon. Membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut. "Bukankah kau temannya? Kau pasti bisa membimbingnya!"

Siwon Menyipitkan matanya ketika merasa aneh dengan namja yang berada didepannya ini. Namja itu Seakan tahu Semua hal tentang dirinya dan -yang lainnya-. Siwon pun memilih berbicang Dengan HanGeng, Mendiskusikan masalah tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa harus kami yang kau pilih?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi Bungkam. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum -menyeringai- seraya menghisap cerutunya.

"Ah! Sepertinya kalian harus meninggalkan kami." SoMan pun menunjuk Guide HanGeng dan kedua Teman Sungmin, Taemin & key yang kebetulah berada dalam posisi berdekatan. Membuat mereka sedikit bergidig. "Kijin-ah, bawa mereka!"

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seorang lelaki berperawakan kekar dengan dua ajudannya ke hadapan SoMan. Tampangnya yang bisa dibilang sangar membuat beberapa namja yang berada disana sedikit ngeri. Mata Hangeng membulat ketika melihat Lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan SoMan itu memegang sang Guide, Dengan Secepat kilat Hangeng menjauhkan Tangan Guide-nya dari Jangkauan tangan lelaki berwajah Mafia itu.

"Tak apa HanGeng, Paman pasti baik-baik saja."

HanGeng Menggeleng. "Tapi paman-" Ucapan HanGeng terputus ketika merasakan tangan Siwon memegang bahunya. Dia menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bingung. "Biarkan mereka membawa paman Liao, Aku percaya mereka tak akan berbuat macam-macam." Kata-kata Siwon membuat Hangeng seketika melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dia mengangguk, Menyetujui para namja berwajah mafia itu membawa sang guide. "Jǐnggào." Sang Guide mengangguk seraya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hangeng.

Sementara yang lainnya? Sebagian dari mereka memasang ekspresi cengo. Bagaimana tidak, Ketiga lelaki itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang sangat fasih.

"Taemin-ah, Key-ah." Gumam Sungmin seraya menatap kedua sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu secara bergantian. Dia merasa tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan mereka. Sementara yang ditatap Sungmin? Mereka berdua malah Menunjukan Ekspresi err... Bahagia. "Hyung jangan bersedih seperti itu! Kami sangat mendukungmu! Apalagi jika kau sampai berhasil, Whuaahh.. Aku tak bisa membayangkannya hyung!" Seru Key heboh. Sungmin Sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang ini berbahagia Disaat Sungmin sedang gundah gulana? Keterlaluan!

"Ajusshi! Bawa saja mereka! Aku tak keberatan sama sekali!" Seru Sungmin dengan nada -sedikit- kesal. Seketika para namja-namja bertampang sangar itu menuntun Guide Hangeng -Paman Liao- beserta Taemin dan Key untuk ikut bersama mereka. Hangeng menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan Sedih.

"HWAITING HYUNG!"

Sementara Sungmin memandang kepergian mereka dengan pandangan sebal setelah mendengar Teriakan penyemangat yang dilontarkan oleh kedua Namja yang masih bersatus sebagai murid Senior High School itu.

"Ehem! Bisakah kita lanjutkan?" Sahutan SoMan berhasil membuat para namja Yang sempat terhanyut oleh Adegan Drama yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu disana itupun kembali tersadar.

"Bagus. Mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi, Kalian akan tahu sendiri apa alasanku nanti. Then, 13 hari waktu yang akan kujatah untuk permainan ini. Jika Tidak ada yang berhasil satu orang pun, kalian semua diaangap Kalah."

**Mwo?**

"Ta-tapi, sangat tidak rasional sekali jika kami bertahan hidup di dalam Hutan selama 13 hari tanpa persiapan apapun!" sanggah Jungsoo. Diikuti beberapa anggukan tanda setuju dari yang lain.

SoMan menggeleng seraya menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya. " Tentunya Kalian tidak akan kulepaskan begitu saja. Setiap orang akan aku berikan sebuah **Elf**."

"**Elf**? Peri maksudmu?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Thats right! **Elf** itu akan menemani dan berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan kalian selama permainan ini. Tapi ingat, yang mereka hanya bisa lakukan adalah berusaha semampu mereka. Mereka tidak akan bisa secara langsung membantu kalian untuk menghadapi permainan ini, Pemain utama tetap kalian."

"Lalu atas dasar apa yang membuat kami harus mengikuti permainan ini?" tanya Jongwoon heran.

"Jika kau penasaran, Cobalah masuk kedalam sana dan ikuti permainanku. 'Sesuatu' yang tak terkira sedang menunggu kalian di sana." Lagi-lagi, Namja fashionably itu tersenyum misterius.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Aku belum berkata apa-apa pada mereka." Tanya eunhyuk.

Namja paruh baya itu Menghela nafas berat -lagi-. Susah sekali ternyata membujuk Ke-13 namja tampan ini. Selalu ada saja alasan yang mereka lontarkan. SoMan pun membuka Koper Bermotif macan yang dibawanya. Dia terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Setelah menemukan dokumen yang dicarinya, Namja itupun membuka Dokumen itu dan memperlihatkan kepada seluruh orang yang berada disana.

**Mwo?**

Mata ke-12 namja -Minus Kangin- itu membulat ketika melihat isi dokumen tersebut. Di dalam Dokumen tersebut terdapat banyak tanda tangan yang tentunya sangat dikenali oleh Namja-namja berbeda karakter ini. Ya, Itu tanda tangan Anggota keluarga mereka. Tanda tangan manager Siwon tentu saja ada. Walaupun dia bukan anggota keluarga Siwon, namun saat ini yang berhak mengatur kehidupan Siwon sepenuhnya adalah dia. Bahkan Tanda tangan Amma Hangeng pun ada. Tercetak paling besar malah.

"Tanda tangan ini membuktikan bahwa Keluarga kalian Tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini." Ucap SoMan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jungsoo sangat-sangat heran.

"Sangat Mudah. Dengan sedikit permainan kata, aku bisa mendapatkannya." jawab SoMan Santai. "Bukankah kalian sedang menjalani libur semester? Dan Setahu anggota keluarga kalian, tanda tangan itu **Berlaku **selama 2 minggu (14 hari). Kalian tidak perlu tahu apa yang aku lakukan hingga tanda tangan ini tercipta, Namun kalian harus percaya bahwa ini ASLI bukan rekayasa."

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Mungkin mereka kebingungan untuk mencari alasan lain? Atau karna shock? Entahlah. Sebagian dari mereka tentunya ingin kembali pulang dan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan pada anggota keluarganya kenapa bisa mereka menandatangani Dokumen itu secara gampang. Bahkan mereka merelakan anak mereka 2 minggu (14 hari) pergi dari jangkauan mereka. Itu sangat... Aneh bukan? Namun insting mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka benar-benar harus tinggal disini. Dengan arti kata lain, Mereka Harus mengikuti **permainan **ini.

"Peraturan lain Untuk seseorang yang **Sudah **berada di kawasan ini. Alat Komunikasi ataupun gadget lainnya yang bisa menghubungkan kalian dengan dunia luar, Aku sita!"

"HEI! Apa-apaan itu! Aku tak setuju!" Protes Mereka semua hampir bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa semua gadget milik mereka disita? Di dalam hutan selama 13 hari (Kurang atau lebih) tanpa gadget apapun? Mati sekarang sepertinya lebih baik.

"CEPAT KUMPULKAN!" Suara SoMan yang meninggi membuat mereka sedikit menciut. Sekitar 5 orang berpakaian seperti mafia pun perlahan menghapiri ke 13 namja itu, menagih Gadget-gadget canggih milik mereka untuk segera diserahkan. Finally, mau tak mau mereka harus menyerahkan semua gadget-gadget miliknya. Hanphone, Ipad, ipod semuanya mereka serahkan. Menurut mereka, Lelaki paruh baya itu tidak akan bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Mereka berpikir, Jika lelaki itu mengatakan seseorang yang sudah memasuki kawasan ini tidak boleh Membawa Gadget apapun, Dan mereka tetap nekat mempertahankan gadgetnya, mereka yakin Hidup mereka tidak akan baik-baik saja. Bisa saja kan Lelaki itu murka dan tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sihir dengan mantra-mantra aneh karna mereka tak menggubris perintahnya. Oke, Itu sepertinya berlebihan. Abaikan paragraf diatas.

Semua gadget milik ke 13 namja tampan itupun sudah berpindah tangan. Meskipun Dengan sangat tak rela, namun akhirnya mereka menyerahkannya. Tak jarang ada yang memberontak dan keukeuh tidak mau menyerahkannya. Seperti Kangin dan Heechul, Sikap Tempramen mereka Tentu saja menguar Ketika Gadget milik mereka disita seenaknya. Namun dengan sedikit ancaman dari lelaki-lelaki bertampang mafia itu, Akhirnya mereka menyerah juga.

"Serahkan juga PSP itu." Seru SoMan entah pada siapa. Pandangannya Menatap lurus ke Arah deretan pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang didepannya. Tentu saja itu membuat sebagian orang disana heran. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun, Namja yang sedari tadi berusaha menyembunyikan PSP nya itu kini terlihat memasang tampang kesal.

"Aish! Konyol!" Desis Kyuhyun Kesal.

"Konyol eoh? Coba dulu kau masuk kesana, Aku jamin kau takan menganggap **diriku** dan **permainanku **ini Konyol. Itu tantanganku Untukmu Tuan Muda Cho!" Sahut SoMan Dengan Suara Tinggi.

"NEO!" Kyuhyun memberikan Deathglare andalannya kepada SoMan. "OKE! AKU TERIMA TANTANGANMU! KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT? Cih!" Teriaknya lantang. Dan, berhasil membuat Semua orang yang ada disana tercekat. Jangan Lupa mata mereka yang membulat sempurna. Hei, Apa orang berkulit putih pucat ini berkata tanpa sadar atau Bicara sungguh-sungguh? Waw!

"Great! Aku suka Sikapmu! Oke, Siapa lagi yang Berniat mengikuti permainanku selain Tuan Muda Cho ini?"

"AKU!"

Seruan Seorang namja tampan berwajah Cool itu membuat Semua orang berganti menatap kearahnya. Yeah, He's Kim Kibum! Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada ceria. Eh? Hei, tentu saja dia sangat Gembira ingin mengikuti permainan ini. Yang dicarinya kan Ini, Sebuah hiburan yang bisa melepas kepenatannya.

"NAEGA!"

Teriakan Ekstrim itupun kembali terdengar. Tentu saja kalian tahu siapa Dia. Yap! Dia adalah Shindong! Tentu nya dia sangat antusias dengan permainan ini. Kenapa? Hadiahnya 1 milyar Won Guys! Uang sebanyak itu! Ck!

" AKU BERMINAT!"

Suara Barithone itu juga membuat semua orang melirik ke arah namja sipit itu. Ya! Dia Adalah Kim Jongwoon. Semudah itu dia berucap? Entahlah, Ucapan anak tadi serasa sangat Nyata. Dan Mungkin, Jika Jongwoon mengikuti permainan ini dia bisa membuktikan ucapan anak kecil itu. Sekaligus bisa Melupakan Kekalahannya mungkin.

"KAMI JUGA IKUT!"

Hei, Teriakan namja tampan itu membuat SoMan Sedikit Shock. Oke, Choi Siwon dan Tan Hangeng Mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka ingin mengikuti permainan ini. Sungguh aneh mengingat sikap keduanya di awal tadi.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin mengikuti permainan ini eoh?" Tanya SoMan Sarkastik. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Em.. Kami berpikir, Percuma juga kami menolak permainan ini. Karna Kami yakin, Kami tidak akan bisa mengelak dari Tantangan mu." Ucapnya dengan nada pasrah. Sementara HanGeng, Dia hanya menatap SoMan dan Siwon dengan pandangan polos. Mungkin dia masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan Situasi saat ini. Namun, Dia memang sudah menyetujui untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Tentu saja Dengan Bujukan Siwon.

"Hahaha! Selain Tampan, ternyata kau juga Pintar. Bagus sekali!"

SoMan pun melirik ke arah Heechul dan Kangin yang kebetulan berada dalam satu baris yang sama. 2 Namja yang berperingai egois dan Sok, Ya! SoMan sangat ingat dengan sifat Kedua namja ini.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? 1 Namja Yang mengaku SOK Paling hebat dan 1 Namja yang Tidak pernah terima dengan Perkataan orang-orang sekitarnya. Apakah aku benar?"

Skakmat! Pernyataan Lelaki itu tepat sekali! Kedua Namja yang merasa tersindir itupun memberikan Deathglare nya kepada SoMan. Membuat Ke 11 orang lainnya yang ada disana sedikit merasakan Aura Membunuh di sekitar mereka.

"Siapa Yang kau maksud dengan SOK paling hebat? Hah? Aku ini benar-benar hebat!" Teriak Kangin Keras. Dia emosi saat ini. Kita sepatutnya memberikan Namja ini tepuk tangan karna berhasil menahan Amarahnya untuk tidak menonjok Muka SoMan saat ini juga. Sementara yang lain? Mereka hanya mengelus-elus dadanya ketika mendengar teriakan penuh amarah tersebut.

"Oh yeah? Ikuti!"

"CIH! HANYA PERMAINAN CETEL SEPERTI INI? ! I'm Not Afraid You know!" Teriak Kangin -lagi- dengan Nada meremehkan. SoMan Tidak menggubris, Diapun Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul. "How about you?"

Heechul Melirik SoMan. "Yeah, Kuakui kata-katamu memang tepat." Namja berpenampilan -sedikit- feminim itupun meletakkan Telunjuknya di atas dagu, Memasang pose berpikir. "Em.. Lalu Menurutmu, Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada yang Dibuat Seperti Kebingungan.

"Join In This Game."

"Geurae?" Heechul Memasang tampang Shock yang terkesan sangat dibuat-buat. "Baiklah, Aku ikut saja kalau begitu." Ucap Heechul Tampak seperti Anak Penurut. SoMan hanya tersenyum Seraya meringis kecil melihat Sikap Heechul yang sedikit aneh baginya itu.

"AKU IKUT Lee-sshi!" Sahut Sungmin dengan nada sedikit tak rela. Terkurung dalam sebuah **Permainan **Dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Itu bukanlah Hal Yang Baik! Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang agak susah untuk beradaptasi. Tapi Ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus mengikuti **Permainan **Ini. Dia tak merasa takut dengan Orang-orang itu, Toh Dia Mempunya Kemampuan Taekwondo yang baik. Dan tentu saja itu bisa menyelamatkan dirinya -jika seandainya- terjadi sesuatu. Sifat nya yang terkesan tertutup memang sering membuat orang salah paham dan salah sangka padanya nya.

**Kim Ryeowook Side-**

**'**Ini seperti aroma Fior- Ah sial! Aku lupa namanya!**' **Jerit Batin Ryeowook.

Kibum Menolehkan kepalanya. Entah Reflek atau disengaja. Namun hal itu Kibum lakukan karna dia seperti mendengar suara -atau sepertinya jeritan tertahan- yang cukup keras di sisi kanannya. Namun sepertinya pendengarannya bermasalah, Yang dia temui hanya seorang pemuda berwajah manis tengah memejamkan matanya erat, Mulutnya tertutup rapat dan Rahang Pemuda itupun tampak mengeras. Sepertinya dia Sedang berkonsentrasi akan satu hal.

**Puk!**

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kibum seraya menepuk pundak Pemuda itu. Ryeowook atau pemuda yang Kibum tepuk pundaknya itu sedikit terlonjak dan segera membuka matanya. Diapun mengubah ekspresinya seperti biasa. Dengan Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya tentu saja.

"Nan Gwenchana."

Kibum mengangguk. "Tapi aku tadi mendengar Suara Seperti jeritan tertahan dari Arah-mu, Atau aku hanya salah dengar?" Ucap Kibum seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ryeowook tersentak. Ya, Dia menjerit tadi. Ani, Tepatnya batinnya yang menjerit. Tapi kenapa lelaki bertampang Cool ini berbicara seperti itu? Jujur, Dia sangat yakin jika tadi dia tak meloloskan 1 katapun dari bibirnya.

"Oh, Em.. Mungkin kau salah dengar saja."

Kibum Membulatkan Mulutnya seraya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Tanpa Mereka Sadari, Ada Seseorang yang tersenyum tulus ketika melihat Apa yang dilakukan oleh 2 pemuda itu. **"mereka benar-benar Istimewa."**

"Apa Yang Kau pikirkan memang benar Ryeowook-sshi. Indra Penciumanmu bagus juga ternyata."

Ryeowook Menoleh. "Mwo? Bunga itu Tumbuh di Dalam sana? Astaga! Bunga itu kan sangat Langka!" Pekik Namja Berambut kemerahan itu sedikit keras.

"Tidak Ada yang tidak mungkin Untukku, Ryeowook -sshi." SoMan Menghisap cerutunya. "Ah! Dan asal kau tahu, Di Hutan Milikku bunga itu tidak disebut langka. Karna Jumlah mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit lagi." Jelasnya.

Kalian pasti bingung kan dengan 'apa' yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Kedua Namja ini? **Zaffiro Blu** **Fiore. **Itu adalah nama sebuah Bunga. Bunga yang terkenal langka, keramat dan Sakral di kalangan keluarga Ryeowook. Kalian ingat kan jika Ryeowook itu seorang Florist? Nah, Toko bunga yang dijaga oleh ryeowook itu sebenarnya adalah usaha turun temurun Dari keluarganya. Then, Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu dengan bentuk dan rupa Bunga itu seperti apa. Tapi Dia tahu aroma bunga itu dari appanya Yang Dulu memang pernah mempunyai bibit Bunga tersebut. Namun sayang, Ketika Bunga itu ditanam Bunga itu tidak tumbuh walaupun sudah beberapa tahun Ryeowook Rawat. Appa ryeowook sendiri mempunyai bibit itu dari seorang Relasi bisnisnya Yang berasal dari Italia. Hubungan Kedua orang itu memang tak terlalu dekat, Namun Orang tersebut Menganggap itu adalah Hadiah Untuk Teman Berharganya. Aneh? Menurut appa Ryeowook sendiri pun orang Italia yang baru dikenalnya itu memang agak aneh.

Suatu Kesempatan besar bagi Ryeowook, di dalam Hutan itu terdapat Bunga Tersebut. Apa Ryeowook yakin jika Aroma yang diciumnya dari dalam hutan sana Adalah aroma bunga tersebut? Hei, Ryeowook ini mempunyai Insting dan Indra Penciuman yang tajam. Tentu saja di bisa Mengetahui Beda atau tidaknya suatu benda dari aroma. Dan lagi, Aroma bunga tersebut itu khas. Dan berbeda sekali dengan bunga kebanyakan.

Lantas, apakah ryeowook harus Mengikuti **permainan** Tersebut supaya bisa menemukan Bunga yang membuat Otaknya berpikir keras selama ini? Di Italia sendiri bunga itu sudah punah dan tidak ada yang mempunyainya Karna dilarang oleh Sebagian Pihak. Dan yang membuat Ryeowook geram, Tidak ada Secuil jejakpun tentang Bunga itu di Internet. Mungkin bunga itu benar-benar keramat sehingga tidak diperbolehkan Untuk Dipublish di internet.

"AKU ikut Permainan ini." Ucap Ryeowook lantang. Rasa penasarannya yang sangat membuncah Membuat Ryeowook menerima permainan ini. Kesempatan Emas ini tentu saja tidak boleh dilewatkan eoh?

"Eh, Kenapa Hampir semua orang ikut?" Sahut Eunhyuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku Ikut juga kalau begitu." Inilah Sifat Eunhyuk, Plin-plan dengan Hidupnya. Walaupun hatinya berkata Tidak tapi semua orang mengatakan iya, Tentu Eunhyuk juga akan mengikuti orang-orang itu. Sifat yang buruk eoh?

"Bagus! 11 orang yang sudah menyetujui untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Kalian berdua, apa keputusan kalian?" Ucap SoMan Ke arah Donghae dan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus hal seperti ini," Sahut Donghae Cuek.

"Sibuk? Cih, Bilang saja kau takut!" Teriak Namja berambut Blonde atau kita kenal -eunhyuk- Dengan nada meremehkan. Namja Kurus ini masih mempunyai dendam kepada Donghae ternyata.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau? Aku ini seorang Businessman, Tentu saja pekerjaanku lebih penting dari hal seperti ini."

Eunhyuk mencibir. "Mengaku sajalah jika kau seorang pengecut!"

Wajah Donghae berubah Merah. Hei, dia baru saja dikatakan pengecut! Siapa yang tidak akan marah?

"Arraseo! Aku ikut Permainan ini! Kau pikir aku Takut padamu? Cih!" Teriak Donghae Emosi. Eunhyuk Tersenyum bangga. Dia berhasil menghasut Musuhnya. Taktik licik kau tahu?

"Kita Bertarung Di dalam sana ne? Haha."

"Ya! Dangsin Ileon Salam!"

Then, Kedua Namja Yang sama-sama keras kepala itupun Kembali bertengkar Dengan Rusuhnya. Mengundang tatapan 'tak habis pikir' dari Para namja tampan yang berada di sekitarnya.

**Park Jungsoo Side-**

"Park Jungsoo-ssi?"

Sebuah bisikan yang dilontarkan SoMan tepat Ditelinga kanannya membuat Jungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya tersadar. "N-ne?" Tanyanya Kikuk.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Hanya Dirimu saja Yang belum Menyetujui untuk mengikuti permainan ini."

Jungsoo terdiam. Sebenarnya dia sangat ragu dengan penawaran SoMan. Selain permainan ini sedikit tak Rasional, Dia berpikir ini juga Bersifat Main-main dan jauh dari kata serius. Ayolah, Jungsoo ini sedang dikejar deadline mencari Bahan Untuk Skripsi nya. Apakah Dia Harus merelakan waktunya untuk Mengikuti **Permainan **Yang masih diragukannya ini?

"Aku Sepertinya tidak bisa Lee-ssi."

SoMan Tersenyum menyeringai. "Wae? Mereka semua yang umurnya Bernotabene dibawahmu saja Menyatakan bahwa mereka ingin ikut, Kenapa kau tidak hm?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Kau -Mungkin- tahu jika Aku Masih punya kepetingan Dengan Kuliahku. Dan Sepertinya jika aku mengikuti permainan ini, Kepentinganku akan Sedikit terganggu." Bisik Jungsoo. Oh, Mereka itu Tidak sedang berbicara dengan nada biasa. Namun dengan bisikan. Yah, Mungkin mereka sedang Mencari Privasi Untuk mengobrol berdua.

"itu alasanmu? Kau masih ragu dengan **permainan **ini eoh?" SoMan Mendecakkan lidahnya. "Asal kau tahu, Jika Diantara orang-orang yang telah kupilih ada yang tidak bisa mengikuti **permainan **ini, Maka selamanya **Permainan **Ini tidak akan dimulai. Akan Lenyap begitu saja."

"Menunggu apalagi sih orang tua itu? Menyebalkan! Cepatlah Mulai!"

"Di dalam seperti apa ya? Ah, Aku jadi Excited memikirkannya."

"Semoga saja aku menang. Agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang itu, hihi."

"Semoga Tempat ini Menyenangkan. Please God!"

Sahutan-sahutan kecil di belakang Jungsoo membuat Jungsoo tersentak. Pemuda tampan ini merasa jika Sahutan-sahutan tersebut merupakan sindiran halus yang ditujukkan untuknya. Memang Niat mereka bukan mau menyindir Jungsoo, Tapi Kalimat-kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir mereka tanpa memiliki Tujuan apapun. Wajah Jungsoo mengeras.

"Wae? Kau mau tetap dengan pendirianmu dan mengecewakan mereka? 1 lawan 12 orang Jungsoo-sshi, Sedikit berat sepertinya untukmu."

Jungsoo melirik SoMan. Jika jungsoo tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya, Secara tak langsung Dia sudah Mengubur harapan para pemuda itu. Apakah Jungsoo harus egois? Tentu saja Jungsoo bisa memilih Tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa memikirkan mereka. Namun, Hati Jungsoo tak seperti itu. Dia Selalu mementingkan perasaan orang lain dan tidak pernah egois.

"Hah," Jungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kau benar, Aku tak mungkin mengecewakan mereka. Jadi.." Jeda sejenak. "Aku ikut Lee SoMan-sshi."

SoMan tersenyum lebar.

**Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Tepukan Tangan SoMan membuat Para Pemuda itu refleks memandang Ke arah SoMan. Muka mereka mengernyit seakan bertanya 'ada apa lagi?' kepada SoMan.

"Kalian Semua sudah setuju untuk mengikuti permainan ini. Dengan begitu, **Permainan** Ini bisa kita mulai hari ini juga."

Ekspresi mereka terlihat biasa saja. Namun ada juga yang menampakkan tampang gelisah. Bayangkan, Kalian akan terkurung di dalam hutan selama 13 hari -kurang atau lebih- dengan **Permainan **Yang bahkan kau belum tahu apa inti permainan itu. Sungguh mendebarkan Eoh? Tapi kalian seharusnya memberi Pujian kepada Para namja tampan ini, Karna dengan gentle nya mereka Mau untuk bergabung dengan **Permainan **ini. It's Good Boy!

"Lalu, mana **Elf** yang kau maksud?" Tanya Jongwoon.

"**Elf **Kalian akan muncul jika kalian mengucapkan kata **Friend** **mai** **durevole **Sebanyak 2 kali. Dan ingat warna masing-masing **Elf **milik kalian itu berbeda-beda, sehingga tidak akan tertukar."

"Apa tugas mereka?"

"Seperti yang kuucapkan di awal tadi, Mereka akan membantu kalian selama di dalam sana." Jeda Sejenak "Tapi Jika keadaan kalian benar-benar sangat terdesak, mereka akan Datang sendirinya pada kalian tanpa kalian panggil. Karna **Mereka sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kalian melebihi dirinya sendiri. **Dan ingat, Jangan pernah mengecewakan mereka. Karna tanpa mereka, kalian tidak bisa apa-apa di dalam sana. Arraseo?"

"ARRASEO!"

Lelaki paruh baya itupun tersenyum penuh. Dengan diiringi Seringaian tentu saja. "Aku percaya pada kalian, Selamat '**Bermain' **dan, Selamat datang di **M**iracle **O**f** J**ungle."

**A/N :**

Hanjeer author tepar -_- Jujur ini FF dengan Word terbanyak yang pernah author buat (R: Penting gituh buat gue tor?| A: Kagak sih cuma mau curhat aja -v)

Masih pengumuman yang sama, INI adalah file lama, dan karna saya orangnya males jadi saya gak edit ulang, jadi kalo ada typo atau secmnya yang bikin mata sakit, Jeongmal mianhae yah^^

Tuhkan, Jalan ceritanya tambah aneh dan gak masuk akal, Apa author bilang. Tapi Yah.. Namanya juga Fanfiction, Cuma karangan doang sih. Hehe

Bukannya author mau sok atau apapun itu, **Elf (**Fandom Kita**) **Dalam kamus bahasa inggris artinya itu peri. Tapi author yakinlah kalian pasti udah pada tahu

o(〃＾▽＾〃)o inget yah, bukannya author mau sok pinter atau apa, Tapi cuma pemberitahuan aja. Gak masalah ne?

Hehe, Itu Definisi peri **(elf)** yang bakal nemenin oppadeul dalam hutan sifatnya saya ambil dari Defisini (**Elf) **Fandom kita loh :D Aneh yah? Tapi menurut saya sih para Fans Oppadeul itu punya sifat yang saya sebut-sebutin diatas, Yang intinya sih bakal selalu mendukung oppadeul sampai kapanpun （/TДT)/. Mianhae jika ada yang kurang berkenan, ne?

Oh iya, author ini baru 14 y.o. Grade 3 Junior High School. Hayoo.. Yang kemaren-kemaren panggil saya eonni, Apakah kalian tak salah? :D

Gak usah terlalu formal sih kalo sama author, Author Menerima teman seperti apapun. Jadi jangan sungkan ne? Bahkan yang gila pun author terima #kegilaanOppadeul# maksudnya ._.

Mari kita berteman dan asik-asikan bersama

(´▽｀)≦

Yang Masih setia menunggu FF abal ini saya ucapkan Jeongmal Gamsahamnida #**DeepBow**

Dan terimaksih juga yang sudah #**Review **Mian belum bisa bles review

**Thanks To :**

**parkminmi96|** **aoihime** **no** **rinha|Eun** **Mie| umi** **elf** **teukie| chocolatess| Asahi| Hikari** **tsuky| pumpkins| Siwonest9587| Little** **Angel| Guest| Y** **for** **Yulia| Guest(dika)| Guest (Jiway137)| dan bagi yang udah Favoritin FF ini, saya ucapkan Gamsaheyo :)**

**Review** **again** **ne**?

**SO, MIND To Reviwe ? Ji0298 **


End file.
